Souvenir, souvenir
by Willaimine
Summary: Si quelqun passe en cor par là, jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ma fic... Miranda garde un gros secret et un evenement l'oblige à se souvenir... une petite histoire étrange bien sur
1. Chapter 1

_C'est en cours de français alors que larvais sur ma chaise, dégoulinant lentement le long du dossier sous l'effet soporifique de ce discours plus que passionnant que faisait ma prof, que germa l'idée de cette petite fic, c'est pour tuer le temps que je commençait à la mettre sur papier (au dos d'une feuille photocopiée, déjà à moitié pleine de dessin) Et puis je me suis dit : « tient je vais la publié pour avoir des avis, et peut-être que ça plaira »_

Intro,

Declan s'endormait sur son bureau, quand son téléphone sonna.

Allo, réussit-il à articuler tout en baillant.

Désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, s'excusa son amie

Ho mais non, tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, la rassura-t-il

Oui, dit-elle simplement

Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Declan

C'est Miranda, elle s'est fait agresser, lâcha Peggy

Hein ?! Quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'écria Declan qui n'était plus du tout endormit.

Il y a quelques minutes que l'ambulance est arrivée, elle est en ce moment même au bloc, et tu es la personne à prévenir en cas de problème donc…

…

Declan ? Tu es là ? Demanda son amie

Mais il était déjà dans sa voiture et fonçait en direction de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il grillait plusieurs feux dans le but d'arriver plus vite, il se remémora la soirée, et se senti atrocement coupable.

**Flash back **

_Declan et Miranda revenaient d'un voyage très éprouvant, ils s'étaient rendu au Pérou où il y aurait apparemment eu une réincarnation, mais tout cela s'était révéler être une supercherie… Enfin ce qui leur avait tellement pris de temps s'est qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans la forêt. Bref, de retour chez eux Declan s'étaient arrêté à son bureau, laissant Miranda rentrer à pied… Bon d'accord, c'est elle qui avait insistée, mais il aurait du la raccompagner quand même. « Vas-y, moi je rentre à pied_

_ T'es sur ?_

_ Oui oui, aller va te reposer._

_ Ok, bonne nuit Miranda. »_

_ Et puis voilà, c'est tout il n'avait pas insisté._

Dans un mouvement digne de James Bonde, Declan gara sa voiture sur une place réservée au personnel urgentiste, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée des « urgences », où Peggy devait sûrement l'attendre. Effectivement, elle était là, assise aux côtés d'un homme au visage aussi pâle que celui de Declan en cet instant présent. Elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Alors ? Demanda Declan, qui avait plus l'aspect d'un jankie en maque, que d'un honorable professeur d'université.

Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, elle est toujours au bloc, lui expliqua Peggy tout en le faisant asseoir pour qu'il se calme. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester elle aussi calme, mais ses pensée allaient s'en arrêt à Miranda, est-ce qu'elle allait s'en sortir, c'était son amie à elle aussi. Mais pour Declan elle tentait de paraître sereine, car elle savait à quel point il était attaché à la jeune femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ? Continua Declan, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Peggy se tourna vers l'homme dont le visage était toujours aussi pâle.

Tom Hunter, se présenta l'inconnu, tendant sa main encor tremblante à Declan, c'est moi qui ai découvert votre amie.

Et ? L'interrogea-t-il

**Flash back**

_Tom est dans sa voiture, il a mit la radio à fond, et accompagne de sa voix de casserole les très célèbres « Beatles », quand soudain il aperçoit une jeune femme qui titube en direction d'une cabine téléphonique…Encor une qui a trop but, pense-t-il à haute voix, il s'approche un peu plus d'elle ouvre sa fenêtre « Alors ma belle on a un peu forcé sur l'alcool ? » C'est alors que la jeune femme s'écroule ! Tom sort de sa caisse et se précipite vers elle, il remarque alors qu'elle saigne à l'abdomen, et que son visage est marqué de coups. Le chanteur à deux balles appelle donc les urgences._

Declan faisait les cents pas dans le couloir hospitalier, il attendait que Peggy revienne, elle était partie se renseigner sur l'état de leur amie. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition, il se posait plein de questions, s'imaginant énormément de scénarios, et si Miranda y restait ? Et si elle était dans le coma ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Comme est-ce arrivé ? Et surtout pourquoi ? A partir de tout ça son imagination faisait un travail prodigieux qui consistait à analyser chacune des réponses possibles.

Il avait peur, le même sentiment que lors de l'avalanche, l'impression d'être prit au piège, car il ne pouvait rien faire pour son amie… Il se repassait tout les moment qu'ils avaient vécu, toutes les « enquêtes » qu'ils avaient résolus ensembles. Il attendit très longtemps, si bien qu'il commença à se demander si Peggy ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Sa silhouette apparut au bout du couloir, son visage ne laissait rien deviner, ni joie, ni tristesse, elle s'approcha de Declan, dont l'estomac était plus que noué : « Elle est hors de danger, affirma-t-elle. » Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'intéressé : elle était vivante ! Sûrement pas en grande forme, mais vivante !

Je peux la voir ?

Elle est en salle de soins intensifs, on pourra seulement la voir.

Ha.

Demain peut-être elle sera dans une chambre, mais on peut quand la voir.

Au travers d'une vitre, Peggy ainsi que Declan observèrent leur jeune amie étendue sur le lit d'hôpital, elle semblait épuisée, son visage portait les marques de l'agression qu'elle avait subie. Une infirmière qui vérifiait que tout était « ok » remarqua les deux visage qui se tenaient derrière la vitre, en voyant leur expression elle eu un pincement au cœur et se demanda ce que la patiente devait représenter pour eux…

Peggy du raccompagner Declan de force, il voulait rester à l'hôpital et attendre que Miranda se réveil. « Va dormir Declan, de toute façon elle ne va pas se réveiller cette nuit » Declan finit par capituler et se laissa reconduire chez lui.

Arrivé à son appartement il tourna en rond pendant encor au moins une heure, puis finit par s'endormir sur son divan.

C'est encor la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le fit sortir de son sommeil relativement agité ;

Miranda s'était réveillée. Comme il avait laissé sa voiture sur la parking de l'hôpital il prit un taxis.

38 $ s'il vous plait, réclama le taxis

Quoi ? Mais c'est du vol ! S'exclama Declan

Je vous signal que vous m'avez obligé à rouler 5km au dessus des limites, et que l'on a grillé 2 feux, expliqua l'homme barbus.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, Declan donna la somme demandée tout en proférant quelques menaces, puis il tourna les talons en direction du bâtiment.

L'hôtesse d'accueille lui indiqua la chambre 27 qui se trouvait au premier. Miranda avait du se rendormir, car elle ne remarqua pas la présence de son ami. Il resta un moment debout à la regarder, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Hey, murmura-t-elle

Ca va mieux ? Demanda Declan. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, une larme glissa le long de sa joue (ce qui était rare…).

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Continua Declan, essayant d'être souriant.

Je ne sais pas, sanglota Miranda.

Tu sais la police va sûrement venir pour te poser quelque questions, ajouta Declan dans une tentative de conversation, « _la t'es trop fort, se dit-il, elle vient de subir un choc et toi tu lui parle de police l'art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, merde ! Je suis vraiment trop con ! »_ Il avait envie de se coller une gifle monumentale, mais cela ne servirait à rien, Miranda paraissait perdue.

Si tu veux m'en parler je suis là, s'empressa d'ajouter Declan, comme pour se rattraper.

Je ne … Elle prit une grande inspiration (ce qui lui était douloureux, à cause de sa blessure).

Prend ton temps, lui dit son ami, posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il y avait cette fille qui criait, j'ai voulu l'aider mais … Y a eu ce type qui est sorti de nulle part et puis … J'ai essayer de me défendre, mais deux autre gars son arrivés … Tout est allé si vite, j'ai essayer de prévenir les secours, la police, et puis je me suis retrouvée ici.

Declan sentait la main de son amie qui tremblait sous la sienne.

Calme-toi Miranda, c'est finit la rassura-t-il, tandis que celle-ci pleurait silencieusement, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Est-ce que tu sais si elle s'en est sortie ? L'interrogea-t-elle

Je n'en sais rien, je suis désolé… Tu veux que j'aille me renseigner ?

Euh… Tu ne préfères pas rester un peu ?

Si bien sur, je comprends.

Merci.

Ainsi Declan resta auprès de Miranda jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis il parti car il devait toujours assurer ses cours à l'université.

**PS : laisser moi des petites rewiews, juste pour me dire si vous voulez la suite, et puis aussi ce que vous en pensez **


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jeune femme pleure en silence, on pourrait croire que ce sont ses blessures qui l'affectent, mais non, c'est une toute autre douleur qui l'accable. Une douleur plus profonde et plus difficile à soigner, le genre de douleur qu'on ne devine qu'aux larmes glissant lentement le long de ses joues.

Quelqu'un arrive, les larmes sont séchées, les paupières se ferment, simulant un sommeil paisible. L'homme qui vient d'entrer est dupe, il fait le moins de bruit possible, prend place sur la chaise et attend.

Elle, sent sa présence, elle sait que c'est lui, mais ses paupières restent clauses. Si elle ouvre les yeux, de nouvelles larmes s'en suivront, alors elle n'en fait rien.

Il l'observe, il pense qu'elle dort, il n'ose pas la réveiller.

Pourquoi reste-t-il là ? Les calmants ne font plus effet, elle ne souhaite plus parler …

Il se décide, pose sa main sur la sienne, espérant que ce contact la sortira du sommeil.

Elle ne tient plus, ses yeux s'ouvrent, et avec eux les vannes qui retenaient toujours des larmes.

Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui montrer que jamais plus il ne la laissera.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, enlacés, un homme et une femme pleurent, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont tristes, mais non, en cet instant, cet instant bien précis, ces deux personnes sont heureuses.

_trois semaines plus tard_

Déclan et Miranda se faisaient une petite soirée pizza/télé, c'est Déclan qui en avait eu l'idée, depuis l'agression de Miranda il passait un maximum de temps avec elle, essayant de lui remonté le moral. L'enquête n'avait pas vraiment progressé, il fut impossible de retrouver la jeune fille pour qui Miranda avait risqué sa peau, et aucune trace non plus de ses agresseurs, bref Miranda avait plus que jamais besoin de soutient.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller chez Déclan, c'est donc sur son canapé que se trouvaient les deux amis :

- Bon et bien ce soir nous avons le choix entre un western ou bien … tadam ! Dit Déclan tout en tendant à son amie le DVD

- Da Vinci Cod ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir !

- Merci Déclan, dit celui-ci en imitant Miranda

- Bien entendue, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ce sourire réchauffât le cœur de Déclan, il était tellement difficile de la faire sourire …

Alors que les images défilaient devant ses yeux, Miranda n'arrivait pas à suivre le film, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Depuis l'incident, elle s'était énormément rapprocher de Déclan, il semblait vouloir la protéger, il devais sûrement se sentir coupable, mais il n'y était pour rien, c'est elle qui avait insistée pour « rentrer à pied », c'est elle qui avait foncé tête baissée, elle aurait pu prévenir quelqu'un, elle aurait du faire plus attention, en fait tout ça était sa faute, elle attirait les ennuis. Mettre Déclan dans la confidences, c'est ce qu'elle avait décidée de faire ce soir, et elle ne se défilerait pas, et puis de toute façon avec l'enquête il finirait par être au courant ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours et peut-être même d'heures, si elle ne lui disait pas ce soir, il l'apprendrait peut-être demain de la bouche d'un flic, quel poisse !!

_Poste de police, bureau du lieutenant Clean_

Mr Clean, nouvellement arrivé, commençait à prendre ses marques. A son arrivée il avait trouvé ce bureau immonde, mais après quelques touches personnelles – dont une photo de son fils – il se sentait un peu plus chez lui.

En ce moment, il n'avait pas grand choses à faire, hormis cette affaire d'agression c'était plutôt _calme_, cela il ne s'en plaignait pas, il n'allait pas souhaiter des morts où autre, juste pour s'occuper quand même … _N'empêche qu'un petit meurtre un peu corsé m'aurait distrait_, aussitôt il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pu penser une chose pareil ! _S'il n'y a qu'une affaire en cour,_ se dit-il, _et bien je m'en contenterais !_ Il allait donc résoudre cette affaire, dans les règles de l'art…

En réalité, cette simple affaire d'agression était plutôt complexe, le seul témoin était la victime, pas la moindre trace de ses agresseurs, alors que ses blessures auraient pu la tuer ! Il y avait aussi cette deuxième victime supposée, elle aussi introuvable… Le plus bizarre dans cette affaire était la scène de crime : plus aucune trace de sang ou autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Cela sentait le professionnalisme, et ça sentait mauvais… La victime n'était sûrement pas « sans histoire », il faudrait lui rendre une petite visite…


End file.
